Sweet Deception
by Miss poetry
Summary: In the underworld Mr. Gold surprises everyone by doing the unexpected.


Once Upon a Time Fan Fiction Sweet Deception

A familiar voice: How did you get here?

Regina is the first on to turn and look around. But the pitch black darkness doesn't allow her to see. There is something familiar about the voice. That ferry has taken them across the lake. But they are back in Storybrooke only it's dark, damp and cold, a frigid cold that hurt their bones. She wasn't expecting that but Mr. Gold seems to be in his element. Emma is lost on her thoughts her pale face looks almost zombie like. They finally disembark.

Mr. Gold: Don't listen, it's a trick.

Regina: Who's there?

Cora her mother stands in front of them. She take one look are Regina and says nothing.

Regina and Emma are paralyzed by Cora's magic.

Cora: Rumpelstiltskin, it's been too long.

She walks over to Mr. Gold. She gives him a kiss on the lips. She passes her hand through his hair.

Mr. Gold: Cora, darkness suit you well.

Cora: Perhaps, but not as much as you. I would ask you to stay but rumors are you are a moralizing zap. That's what the maiden turn you into. But you are not here for the small talk.

Mr. Gold: Perceptive as always, Cora.

Cora goes directly to the point.

Cora: What do you want?

Emma is about to say something but but is interrupted by Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold: You know what I want.

Cora: Of course I do. But it's a one by one trade.

Mr. Gold: Why do you think Miss Swan is here.

He pushes Emma and she falls at Cora's feet.

Regina has finally realized Mr. Gold's plan. She has mange to free herself.

Regina: NO! You evil imp.

She's ready to launch a fireball but is stopped by Mr. Gold. He paralyzes her with his magic again.

Cora: As you would say the deal is struck.

She disappears taking Emma with her and Neal appears.

Neal: How could you? I never want to see you in my life...

Mr. Gold: Please, my boy let me explain...

Neal: I'm not your boy. We are done here.

He's about to walk away.

Mr. Gold: Please, let me explain. Don't make the same mistake you did in Neverland.

He waves his hand and Regina is free.

Neal: Fine, spit it out.

Mr. Gold: I didn't intent to run around the underworld aimless. I knew Cora wouldn't pass the chance of having Miss Swan to play with. She's probably already reunited with her pirate. I kinda feel bad for Miss Swan being tortured but it was the only way.

Regina: You know where they are.

Mr. Gold: Of course I do.

He waves his hand and they appear at the bottom of library where Regina locked Maleficent.

They appear behind a boulder. They can see Emma holding Killian in her arms. Neal seems heartbroken to see the woman he loves in the arms of another. Regina is about to say something but is stopped by Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold uses his magic a paralyzes everyone except Emma and Killian.

Mr. Gold: Quickly this will only work temporary. Regina, I need your help to transport everyone.

Emma: What about mine?

Mr. Gold: Dearie, your magic is useless, so you're basically deadweight.

Regina and Mr. Gold cast the spell and they are at the ferry.

Mr. Gold: Do your thing Miss Swan fast.

Neal embracing Mr. Gold.

Neal: This is where we part.

Mr. Gold: Of course, I will you my life.

Mr. Gold falls to his knees.

Neal: Papa, what have you done?

Mr. Gold: What I should have done along time ago. Please take care of my Belle and the baby. She's with child... I didn't mean it for it to happened.

Neal: No, take it back, let me go.

Mr. Gold: Not this time.

Neal: I'm not leaving you. Regina, please.

She pulls out his heart and divide it in half and just like that Mr. Gold and Neal shared a heart.

Emma does the same but it's not working.

Killian: Let me go Swan.

Emma: NO! Why don't you love me?

Killian: It's complicated Swan.

Neal interrupts the moment.

Neal: You saw her, didn't you? My mother. She's gone it's all an illusion.

Killian doesn't say a word but Emma finally understand why she can't save him. His heart still belongs to the memory of Milah.

Mr. Gold: We have to go.

But no one is moving; everyone is silent.

Neal: I have plan, we can overpower the ferryman... Using our energy...

Mr. Gold: NO! I just got you back. If we fail it will take us all deep down to the core of this blasted place where we will rot for all eternity.

Neal: Papa, please you have to trust me, you have to believe we can do this.

Mr. Gold: Why is this so important to you? If the pirate stays you can get another chance with Emma.

Neal: I love Emma and whether her happiness is Killian or me it must be her choice, besides Killian is a friend.

They follow Neal's plan and overpower the ferryman. They return to Storybrooke, Mr. Gold returns to Belle's arm; Regina to Robin. Emma, Neal and Killian become inseparable friends proving that even rivals can be friends.


End file.
